Bramblestar's Nine Lives
by Majiave Whisperwind
Summary: Bramblestar, the new leader of Thunderclan shall get his Nine Lives in this story! This may not be like Erin Hunter's version.


**Okay, so this might not be like Bramblestar's nine lives the way that Erin Hunter wrote it. **

I had my nose pressed into Firestar's sodden fur. I felt as if nothing will be the same anymore, as if this was all a dream. As if I would wake up in the warriors den, and hear Dustpelt complaining that the patrols haven't gone out yet. I felt a paw jab me in the side. I looked up and saw Jayfeather starring down at me.

" We need to go." He meowed. I got up and stretched.

" For what?" I meowed. Jayfeather looked at me, his blind eyes sparkling with annoyance.

" Brambleclaw, to the Moonpool for your Nine Lives." He hissed.

" Alright, Squirrelflight, protect the Clan while I'm gone. I'll be back tomorrow. " I meowed, raising my voice so Squirrelflight could hear me. Flicking her ears to let us know she heard, she waved her tail goodbye as Jayfeather and I padded through the Thorn Tunnel.

We where crossing into Windclan territory when we heard a loud yowl behind us. I looked and saw Onestar, Crowfeather And Ashfoot racing towards us. We waited for them to catch up. Onestar looked furious. " So soon after the great battle you think you can pass through our territory like you own us?" He hissed. I blinked.

" Onestar, we mean no disrespect, but we are on our way to the Moonpool." Jayfeather meowed, his blind blue eyes glazed with grief.

" The Moonpool? Why?" Crowfeather asked. " Has something bad happened to Thunderclan?" I looked down at my paws.

" The worst, Firestar died destroying Tigerstar's spirit forever." Jayfeather meowed, his voice cracking with sadness and grief burning in his voice for his dead leader.

Onestar's fury faded to be replaced with sadness." I will never forget him...he helped lead my clan home so many moons ago, as well as warned all the clans about the great battle." He meowed. He then transfured his gaze to me. " Starclan had made a wise choice, sending Leafpool a sign for you to be deputy. Lead your Clan well." He mummered and let us pass. I bowed my head.

" Thank you." Jayfeather moved past Onestar and flicked his tail tip on Crowfeather's nose. As we neared to the Moonpool, Jayfeather told me what to do.

" Jayfeather...what if Starclan don't accept me? Because I'm Tigerstar's son?" I fretted.

" You have strength, Brambleclaw. Starclan _will _accept you. Instead of killing Firestar when Hawkfrost trapped him, you freed him, killing Hawkfrost in the processes." Jayfeather responded. I sighed and nodded.

" Thank you, Jayfeather." I whispered.

I crouched beside the pool and dabbed my nose on the water. I fell asleep and waited for Starclan to send me a dream. I woke up in Fourtrees with Jayfeather beside me. I saw the hollow filled with Starclan cats. _Hollyleaf! _I thought as a black starry pelt caught my vision. _Whitestorm, Ferncloud, Goldenflower, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Feathertail, so many cats that I know. _A ginger pelt caught my eye. _Firestar! _He flicked his tail.

" Welcome Brambleclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" He asked. I nodded.

Hollyleaf got up from where she was and walked over to me. She touched her nose to my head.

" With this life I give you Courage. Use this gift to do what you think is right for your Clan and others in need." She meowed. I felt as if a bolt of Lightning went through my body as I saw Hollyleaf kill Ashfur to protect her Clan, and sacrifice herself to save Ivypool from Hawkfrost.

As the vision ended I looked up at Hollyleaf. " I missed you so much." I whispered. She licked my ear and Jayfeather's then went back to her place in Starclan. A Tabby brown she-cat took her place. I could see it was Mousefur. " With this life I give you Intelligence. Use it to make hard decisions." She mummered. I felt as if I was in a trance. When I looked at Mousefur padding away, Bluestar took her place.

" With this life I give you strength. Use it to remain strong as a lion in battle and for your clan." She meowed. I felt like lightning courses through my body and I was flashed into a memory. Bluestar was charging at the Dog that held Firestar in it's jaws. She ripped it free away from Firestar and it went over the edge with Bluestar following shortly after.

Bluestar padded away and Whitestorm took her place. " With this life I give you sacrifice. Use this to make sacrifices for the good of your clan, as a medicine cat does for his or her clan." He mummered. I was flashed into One of Leafpool's memories. She looked overjoyed and terrified finding out that she was having kits. Her sorrow when she had to quit being a medicine cat, and her joy when her kits had forgiven her. Whitestorm padded away and Ferncloud took his place.

" With this life I give you care. Use it for all the cats in your clan, exspecialy for Squirrelflight." She mummered. I felt as if I had the feirceness of Tigerclan to protect my clan. " Tell Dustpelt not to grieve. Tell him I will wait for him in Starclan." Ferncloud said and padded away and Feathertail took her place.

" With this life I give you Selflessness. Use it and put your clan first always above yourself." She meowed. I was flashed into the memory when Feathertail killed Sharptooth to save Crowfeather and the tribe. As she padded away Yellowfang took her place.

" With this life I give you humor. Use it to have a calm mind and help keep your clan safe." She mummered. I felt calm as the life flowed into me. Yellowfang padded away and Goldenflower took her place.

" With this life I give you love, use it for all cats in your care, especially Squirrelflight." She mummered. I felt the life poor into me, my paws tingled. I felt as high as the Green-leaf sun. It was true love. Goldenflower padded away and Firestar took her place.

" Brambleclaw, you have more experience than most cats around the lake posses. I know you will make a great leader. With this final life I give you Tireless energy. Use this to protect your clan and lead them." He meowed, Goldenflower's life lulled me and I wasn't ready for the bolt of fierceness transfixing me, I was flashed into a recent event. Firestar wasn't afraid of dieing to protect all the clans. I saw as he held Tigerstar's throat in his teeth as he destroyed his spirit forever. I then felt like My pelt was on fire as Firestar was killed from the smoke. It ended.

" I hail by your new name, Bramblestar, your old life is no more, you now have the nine lives of a leader. Lead ThunderClan well." Firestar mummered.

" Bramblestar!" The cats chanted." Bramblestar, Bramblestar!"

**So...that was Bramblestar's nine lives! You may leave a review on the way out, if you want. :3. Constrictive criticism is welcome, but none that say something like " THIS IS HORRIBLE! YOU SHOULD DELETE THIS STORY, DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT, AND NEVER, EVER COME BACK. EVER." Beacuse one word to describe that: RUDE. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :D. **


End file.
